Field of the Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a backlight assembly including a spacer configured to easily bond and fix a wavelength converting unit to a light source unit for a backlight assembly in a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display (FPD) that is the most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
Meanwhile, a low-power high-efficiency light emitting diode (LED) has been widely used as a light source in recent years. The LED light source emits blue light and provides white light by using other color converting materials, such as a phosphor and the like. The blue light is later converted to white light, such that full color display is realized through a color filter of a liquid crystal panel. As a result, there has been increased emphasis on research to improve color reproducibility of blue light.
Accordingly, it is suggested that a quantum dot rail be inserted between a blue LED light source and a light guide plate, such that the backlight assembly can realize white light having high color reproducibility. The quantum dot rail is an element that can increase color reproducibility by injecting a phosphor within a glass capillary wall. The quantum dot rail is manufactured in a tube form made of a glass material, such that a phosphor ends up being non-uniformly arranged, however properties of thermal conductivity, color reproducibility and shock resistance may be reduced.
In order to improve upon the drawbacks of the quantum dot rail, a quantum dot disk structure has been suggested. The quantum dot disk is an element that can increase color reproducibility by injecting a phosphor between two glasses having a flat panel form. The quantum dot disk is manufactured in a flat disk or panel form instead of a tube form, such that the non-uniformity of a phosphor can be reduced. However, in this case, a mold frame is additionally required in order to fix the quantum dot disk onto the circuit substrate of the light source module.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section represents the Inventors understanding of the deficiencies in the field, and is also intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein, and therefore does not necessarily constitute prior art as per 35 U.S.C. § 102.